The present invention relates to a novel surgical aspiration device.
In the performance of eye surgery, it is necessary to remove fluids such as irrigating solutions liberally applied to the surgical area. Simple removal of such copious fluids with a swab is inefficient, time consuming, labor intensive, and tends to interfere with surgical procedures. Simple aspiration with a suction device tends to damage soft fragile tissues, such as conjunctiva, during eye surgery, brain matter in cerebral surgery, mesentery during abdominal surgery, and the like. Further, aspiration devices of the prior art are easily clogged with solid particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,307 reveals an irrigation solution collection device in which fluids are drained from the eye by capillary matting material surrounded by a water impervious sheath. The capillary matting material is taped to the eye and allowed to drain downwardly into a bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,478 describes a surgical technique and implant device in which a silicon band is sutured into the sclera of the eye. A tube is mounted into a groove in the band to provide an aqueous pathway in the treatment of glaucoma.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,094 shows a suction swab which utilizes a tube that terminates in apertures to allow fluids to be sucked through the apertures to a stem. A tip is formed of pliant foam or other similar soft material to avoid injury of soft tissue in the mouth region of the body. Thus, the soft tip serves as a support for the plurality of holes performing aspiration in a direct manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,855 teaches a surgical sponge stick which includes a hollow tube handle terminating in a perforated end that is surrounded by a sponge, which serves as a filter for blood. The handle of the sponge stick is connected to a source of suction to aspirate blood directly through the surgical sponge and the tubular handle. The handle is of rigid construction, while the tip of the hollow handle has been flattened to snugly fit within the surgical sponge.
A surgical aspiration device possessing the ability to remove surgical fluids over a large area, without damaging delicate tissues, and without clogging would be a notable advance in the medical field.